


Silk

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gave a couple of tugs and smiled. “Perfect. Can we begin now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: texture.

“Hands up, Kira,” Braeden said her voice soft but firm. It wasn’t a question, but an order. Kira held her hands above her head and Braeden held up the red silk scarf. They had used it many times before, Kira preferring the soft, smooth fabric to Braeden’s metal handcuffs. 

Braeden liked the feel of the handcuffs cutting into her wrists, the hard metal cold against her heated skin. Kira used them once and only once, now only ever taking them out when Braeden wanted to submit to her. She was fond of the scarf, it left a mark on her skin if she tugged hard enough but never cut into her. It wasn’t harsh or cold. 

Braeden tied the scarf to the bedpost and pulled back. “How is it? Too tight?”

Kira gave a couple of tugs and smiled. “Perfect. Can we begin now?”

Braeden laughed and leaned down for a kiss. “So impatient. Good thing I’ve got you tied up.”


End file.
